


Starry Sky

by WildlingGirl



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Season/Series 01, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate observes the night sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Sky

If there was one positive thing about being stuck on a island in the middle of nowhere, Kate thought, that was the night sky.

It was magnificent, with the big full moon in the center of the spotlight, and the bright stars that filled the scenary, like little spots of ink on an otherwise empty canvas. In land, constantly on the run, she doesn't think she ever stopped to admire such a beautiful and insignificant thing. It was stunning.

"Magical, isn't it?" Jack comments, sitting down next to her.

Kate smiles silently for a minute before replying. "It really is."


End file.
